A sensor module is discussed, for example, in German patent document DE 102 40 446 A1. The transmission device is integrated into the sensor module and is galvanically coupled to the sensor element. It is disadvantageous in this case that a reliable implementation of an electrically conductive contact between the sensor element and the transmission device, in a comparatively greatly stressful environment, particularly in a tire, and, at the same time, a secure seal of a sensor housing having a contact passage, especially from moisture, are implemented only in a very costly, and with that, cost-intensive manner.